The meeting of the worlds
by SleeplessDreaming
Summary: A Fullmetal Alchemist Inuyasha Crossover fic, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The meeting of the worlds**

**Chapter one**

As the blond alchemist watched as the two oddly dressed girls ran closer to him. He heard them shouting too the boy that was now in front of him they called that boy Kohaku . they were running so fast that they didn't see him standing there at first. When they got closer to him he saw their features in detail.

The girl on the left had mid-length black hair and was wearing a short green skirt with a white long sleeve top with green cuffs, she had a green and red bandana around her neck. The other was wearing a tight black bodysuit that fit her perfectly. She had a metal mask over the bottom half of her face and she was carrying a very large boomerang on her back, her hair was up in a ponytail.

They didn't notice him there until he conveniently stepped forward as they ran up. "Excuse us," they said in unison and ran past him. The girl with the mask called out, "Kohaku please stop! its me Sango, please Kohaku!" the boy Kohaku was now far ahead of them and didn't hear her. "KOHAKU," she screamed .

They had stopped chasing him after the first shout. The other one said in a comforting tone, "don't worry Sango, we'll find him again."

"I hope you're right Kagome" she replied. It was only then that they realized they were being watched. By the alchemist, "I'm sorry we were very rude before," Sango said. "I'm Sango and this is Kagome," she said, gesturing too the other girl. "Hi I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse," he said, gesturing to the suit of armor beside him.

Just then there was a small shout and a little kid with a bushy tail on a giant cat came up. "Shippou, Kilala, you followed us!" Kagome said. "Yeah we had a hard time too. You run way too fast," Shippou said.

"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha and Miroku are coming, they should be here soon, we ran into some saim-yosho. Miroku had too suck em up so he was poisoned."

"Um," the Elric brothers were staring at them completely lost. "Hey Kagome," came a shout. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "Miroku!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha reached them.

"Hey what's with the shrimp?" inuyasha asked, jabbing a thumb toward Ed. "I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed shouted. "Yes, you are," inuyasha taunted.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"You are, you are, you aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrree."

"GRR" Ed said.

"Brother calm down" Al said. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a warning tone. "Stop teasing him!"

"But he is short."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yeah, you are."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again giving him the look. "Uh Kagome why ya lookin at me like that?" Inuyasha said worriedly.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SITSITSITSITSIT SIT!" Inuyasha slams into the ground and makes a huge hole. Ed and Al are just staring. "Behold the power of the beads of subjugation!" Shippou said matter-of-factly.

"I gotta get one of those for Full Metal!" came a voice.

"Roy," Ed said malevolently. "Colonel Mustang," Al said. "Why are you here?" Ed asked. "I decided to come see how your mission is coming," Roy replied.

Now it was the shard hunting parties turn to be confused. "We haven't yet found the stone," Al said. Roy seemed to notice the other group for the first time just then. "Hello, I'm colonel Roy Mustang," he said. "Hi, I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala."

"Hello!" they all chimed. "Uh, Inuyasha, there are two jewel shards approaching quick…"

"Hey Kagome, how ya doin?" came a voice. "Hi Koga!" Kagome yelled. "Hey mutt you takin care of my Kagome?"

"Shut up ya scrawny wolf, she's not yours!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Um what's a sacred jewel shard?" Al put in. "Hey who's that?" Koga asked. "A sacred jewel shard is from the Shikon no Tama, or the jewel of four souls. Someone who shall remain nameless cough, Kagome, cough shattered the jewel, cough, Kagome, cough so now we have to look for all the shards because of that someone cough, Kagome, cough ," Inuyasha said, ignoring Koga's question. "All right I think they get that I shattered it. Jeez inuyasha!"

"What exactly does the jewel do?" Ed asked. "It amplifies the power of human or demon. It can also grant your one true desire," Miroku said. "But if the jewel stays in evil hands too long then it becomes tainted with evil, and only a priestess with purifying powers like Kikyo or Kagome can hold it and purify it," Sango continued.

'Hmm almost sounds like the philosophers stone' Ed thought. He could tell by the way his brother moved that he was thinking the same thing.

"Right now though, a demon named Naraku has almost all the jewel shards and we cant let him complete a tainted jewel!" Kagome said. "There are only four shards left," Koga said. "Yes, the two in Koga's legs and the one at the boarder line of this world and the next and…"Kagome trailed off looking at Sango.

"The one in Kohaku's back," Sango finished. Then she turned and ran. "Sango," Kagome called. "I'll go after her," Miroku said, running off after her. "What is that boy Kohaku too Sango?" Ed asked. "He's her brother. They were separated by Naraku and now hes manipulating Kohaku using the jewel shard in his back," Kagome said.

"Kohaku lost all memory of Sango on the night Naraku captured him," she continued.

"Ah, now I see why you two were chasing him," Ed replied. "The only problem is if the shard is taken out of Kohaku's back, then he'll die. It's the only thing keeping him alive…"

Rei: That took forever to correct! TT. Damn you BOB!

Author: Bob (She will be using this account alongside me. We will also write group fics if we feel like it.)


	2. chapter 2

**The meeting of the worlds**

**Chapter 2**

"We have to find the border line then we have to get the jewel from Naraku" Kagome said. 

Just then there was a loud slap from the direction that Sango ran off in. Then the shout, "KEEP YOURHANDS TO YOURSELF PERVERT!" and Sango's giant boomerang came flying at the group. They all ducked just in time. Miroku came back with a cherry red hand print on his cheek and gave Mustang the 'it was totally worth it' look. 

A few seconds later Inuyasha started too growl, "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru…" was the reply. "hmmm" Kagome answered. 

"Se-who-now?" Edward questioned. "Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother. Same father different mother" 

"Ok I get it," Ed said. Then a tall silver haired man with one arm came up, "give me the Tetsaiga little brother" he said with scorn. "Ha, like that's gonna happen" Inuyasha scoffed. "Then I have no choice but to kill you half-breed," then they got into a heated fight. 

"Their brothers but they really don't like each other much do they?" Al said. "No, they don't like each other at all. If they had to fight together or die, they would both die…" 

Sango (Who was now back) said, "Wow there's such a big difference between them." 

"What happened to his arm?" Ed asked. "Hm, oh that? Inuyasha cut it off" Kagome replied. 

"Eek," Ed and Al said in unison.

* * *

**Bob**: Yes, I know this Chappy's short and I will get around to updating. 

**Roy**: I didn't get to say anything in this chappy : ( 

**Ed**: Haha. 

**Al**: Brother! 

**Bob**: I will give you a bigger part in the next chappy. 

**Roy**: Yay! 

**Roy**: Remember, NO FLAMES or I will see to it that you are toast...burnt toast.

* * *

**Rei: Bob says to review on the part that Roy says lol. I think it's really funny.**


End file.
